Resident Evil: Retribution
by Duchess Bathilda Hunnywagon
Summary: Personally, I didn't like the new Resident Evil film. So I decided to do my own take on it. So this starts where Resident Evil: Afterlife ended. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1- The Arcadia

**Resident Evil:**

**Retribution**

**Chapter One:**

**The Arcadia**

The Arcadia. A giant vessel, travelling across the world, once owned by the Umbrella Corporation. It was said to be a safe haven, a place for humans to go to, to avoid Umbrella's zombie outbreak which had devastated the world, eradicating most human life on the planet. However, when the humans arrived, they soon learned that this was not the safe haven they were promised but yet another one of Umbrella's research facilities run by Umbrella's CEO Albert Wesker. Inside the Arcadia the humans were tortured, experimented on and eventually, as the effects of the virus Wesker had injected himself with had taken their toll and were slowly destroying his own body, used to feed Wesker and keep his body stable. That was until Alice arrived accompanied by Chris and Claire Redfield and ended Wesker's control by blowing him up within one of his own Umbrella helicopters. Once the Arcadia had been secured, Alice released the hundreds of humans who had been trapped by Umbrella on the vessel, with the idea that she could start the world over and begin rebuilding. However, Umbrella had other plans.

Alice, Claire and Chris stood on the landing strip of the Arcadia as the sounds of Umbrella helicopters filled the air.

"What are we going to do?" Claire asked. Alice turned to Chris.

"We need to get this ship moving!"

"Those helicopters are coming in pretty fast" Chris replied. "There's no way we can out run them"

"Then we're going to have to fight!" Alice told them, drawing two machine guns. "But first, Claire, get the survivors inside, and try to find some weapons!"

"What about you?" Claire asked.

"I can buy you some time" Alice answered.

"That's suicide!" Claire gasped.

"Trust me" Alice smiled. "I know what I'm doing" Claire turned and fired her pistol into the air to attract the attention of the survivors.

"Alright!" she yelled. "Everyone follow me, we're going into the Arcadia!" the survivors made sounds of agreement and began to move into the open door of the Arcadia.

"I'll see what I can do about getting us moving" Chris told her. "Good luck!" he ran up the stairs which led to the control room. The helicopters were getting closer, Alice saw a weapon's rack close by, for once it seemed like luck was on her side as the only remaining gun was a sniper rifle. She returned her machine guns to their holsters and ran towards it. She quickly grabbed it and began aiming it. She had a clear shot of one of the helicopter pilots and fired, taking him down with a clear shot to the head. The helicopter began spinning out of control, crashing into two other helicopters, exploding on impact. Alice smiled and aimed the sniper rifle again; she managed to take down two more helicopters before the rifle ran out of ammo. She tossed the gun aside and waited for the helicopters to come in. As they drew closer she was able to fire upon them with her machine guns, killing a handful of troops before they started landing. But soon the Umbrella soldiers began to land, dressed in long leather coats, armed with assault rifles. Alice began firing at them and they returned fire, she quickly found cover as gun fire filled the air.

"Capture Project Alice!" exclaimed an Umbrella soldier. Alice rose up and shot him in the head. Suddenly, the helicopters began to open fire on the Arcadia. Several red canisters to the right of Alice exploded, sending her hurtling through the air. She crashed hard on the ground. One of her machine guns rolled into the ocean.

"Stop!" yelled a loud female voice. The gun fire came to an abrupt end. Alice held to her one remaining machine gun tightly as she stood. From a helicopter, in the centre of the fleet a slender figure in purple with blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. She approached the troops with their guns pointing at Alice. Her purple jumpsuit was zipped up to her neck. She wore a belt around her waist, with two machine guns at either side.

"Greetings Project Alice" she said with a sly grin. Alice instantly recognised her, now that she was up close.

"Jill!" she gasped. "What have they done to you?"

"Silence!" Jill yelled. "You are to be taken back to the Ashford research facility in Alaska" she told her. "Failure to comply will result in your execution!"

"Jill, stop this!"

"Come with us Project Alice"

"Jill?" exclaimed Chris, as he left the control room. "Jill Valentine!" Jill looked up suddenly. Her eyes widened, before she shook her head.

"Chris Redfield!" she said with another grin. "You are to be terminated!" her soldiers pointed their guns at him.

"No!" Alice exclaimed she began firing her machine gun at the soldiers; Jill had already managed to jump out of the way. Most of the soldiers had fallen as Chris began to fire his pistol. The helicopters started firing again, explosions filled the air and Alice could not see. Suddenly she was kicked in the chest, she stumbled back. Jill emerged from the smoke.

"You brought this on yourself!" she told her. She tried to punch Alice, but she ducked and charged at her, bringing a knee to Jill's stomach Jill gasped. Jill recovered quickly and began swinging punches; Alice ducked and moved to avoid them, with difficulty. Alice quickly moved catching Jill off guard and grabbed her by the neck.

"Let them go, and I'll come with you!" she told Jill.

"Those aren't our orders" Jill grinned as she spun quickly and drove a needle into Alice's neck. Alice gasped as she collapsed onto the cold metal floor. Soldiers surrounded her. "Take her in" Jill ordered. "Kill the rest of them!"

"Yes ma'am!" a soldier replied. Suddenly the communicator on Jill's belt went off. Jill brought it to her ears.

"We have her" she said.

"Excellent" replied a female voice. "Bring her in immediately"

"Of course" Jill smiled as she turned off the communicator.


	2. Chapter 2- Project Alice

**Chapter Two:**

**Project Alice**

Alice awoke in a cold room, it was pitch black. She shivered as she stood up. The room lit up, revealing a large shining Umbrella logo. Alice was wearing nothing but a hospital robe. She looked around the room. It was empty. She tried looking for a door. But there was no indication of one even existing.

"You are awake, Project Alice" said a voice. Suddenly one of the white panels on the walls went black and shortly after an image of a woman appeared. She wore a white dress, with a gold necklace and had her black hair tied in a bun.

"Who the hell are you?" Alice yelled.

"Now, now, let's not get angry" the woman chuckled. "We have plans for you Project Alice"

"What did you do to Jill?"

"Jill? Jill is fine" the woman replied. "And still working with the Umbrella Corporation to bring peace back to this ruined world"

"It's a world YOU ruined!"

"That is a bold accusation. It was Dr. Isaacs who allowed the virus to escape. He was not part of my division"

"Where are Chris and Claire?" Alice cried.

"No idea" the woman shrugged. "Jill was the one who was in charge of the attack. Not me"

"I'm going to kill you!" Alice exclaimed. The woman smiled and suddenly an ear piercing sound filled the room. Alice cried out and collapsed.

"You're in no position to make threats" the woman giggled. "Now tell me, Project Alice, where is the resistance?"

"W-what?" Alice stuttered as she regained her footing.

"Don't play games. We know there is a resistance group fighting against the Umbrella Corporation and who better to lead it than the lab rat that went rouge?"

"You captured any resistance on the Arcadia" Alice gasped.

"Then how do you explain the theft of the Las Plagas Virus?" the woman sounded frustrated.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Alice growled.

"No?" the woman grinned again and the sound flooded the room. Alice fell again. "Pathetic" she said as the screen shut off, returning the panel to its original white. Alice lay on the ground shivering.

"Chris…Claire" she panted. The noise stopped and Alice could hear something else. One of the walls of the room was opening. Another panel opened, revealing Umbrella armour. Alice stood up and approached it. Alice removed the gown and put it on. It was black and made of leather, with the Umbrella logo on the chest. Alice went towards the second opening which appeared to lead out into a corridor, she was certain that it was likely some sort of trap. She stepped out into a corridor. It was long and dark. She began to walk down it, checking behind herself constantly. The corridor ended at a tall black door. Alice pushed it open and entered a room similar to the one she was trapped in. however it was wider.

"Welcome to the Ashford, Umbrella testing area" said a computerised voice. Suddenly a variety of weapon racks rose from the ground. Alice approached one with caution and took two sawed off shotguns, two machine guns, a pistol and a combat knife. A siren went off.

"Security breech!" yelled a voice on an intercom. The door to the testing area burst open; Alice quickly aimed her gun at the door. An Asian woman entered the chamber, wearing a red dress. Her hair was cut in a black bob cut.

"Don't shoot!" she pleaded.

"Why shouldn't I?" Alice asked. "I know who you are!" she growled. "You're Ada Wong! One of Umbrella's spies"

"FORMER spy" Ada corrected her. "And I was only working for Albert Wesker, not Umbrella"

"Like that makes a difference!"

"Well, when Wesker was killed, it meant I was out of employment" Ada told her. "Then I joined them"

"Who?" Alice asked keeping her guns fixed on Ada.

"The resistance. You aren't alone in this fight Alice" a monitor turned on behind Alice.

"So, it's you who let her out" sighed the woman in the white dress.

"And who is this bitch?" Alice asked.

"Excella Gionne, the new CEO of Umbrella, formally of Tricell before the two joined together"

"I'm sorry to say you won't be getting far Project Alice" Excella said. Alice turned to the monitor.

"I've lived through worse" she grinned.

"Return to your cell Project Alice. And we'll forget every thing that you have done to the corporation"

"Better idea" Alice began. "I find you, I kill you, I shut down this facility and I get my friends back!" Excella laughed.

"I'm sorry Project Alice. But it looks like you'll have to be terminated" the monitor shut off.

"That wasn't smart!" Ada sighed. She ran across the room and removed a key card. She inserted it into a very thin slot in the wall and the wall opened. "Come on" she ordered. Alice followed her as Umbrella soldiers began to storm the room. Alice fired one of her sawed off shotguns as she left, killing two soldiers as a result. They entered another corridor and Ada sealed off the door. The two ran down the corridor together and escaped through an open door. Alice gasped as she stood in a busy New York street.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"It's a simulation chamber" Ada replied. "Umbrella uses chambers like this to test their bio-weapons. Or at least they did before the world ended. To sell their weapons they needed to prove that they could work, however they'd never use them on actual cities!" the sound of groaning filled the air, Alice turned to see a horde of zombies approaching them.

"We should get going" Alice said.

"Yep" Ada agreed. She ran towards a red car and jumped in. Alice followed and got in the passengers side.

"You sure you can start this thing?"

"I'm pretty sure. Especially when I have the keys" Ada replied. The car started to move fast and they crashed into the horde of slow zombies. Alice held her hand out the car window at her side and began firing, taking off as many heads as she could.

"We'll go through here!" Ada said as they went hurtling towards a giant set of double doors. It opened slowly and the car barley squeezed in, it was sent flying through the air as they collided with an unexpected ramp, Ada and Alice jumped out as the car crashed on the ground. Alice got up first and looked over the area. They were in, Raccoon City. The streets were abandoned and it was dark, but Alice would always recognise this place.

"Activate prototype T-103!" said Excella's voice on the intercom. Alice and Ada heard heavy footsteps approaching, and then they saw it. A lumbering beast with grey skin and a bald head, wearing a long black trench coat. "We call him. Mr X!" Excella laughed.


	3. Chapter 3- Resistance

**Chapter Three:**

**Resistance**

The white military van moved quickly across the icy Antarctic tundra. It seemed almost invisible through the descending snow. Within the van were five members of the resistance. Leon Kennedy, former police officer at Raccoon City prior to the outbreak of the T Virus. He was in his mid twenties with short fair hair, with a fringe. He wore a black winter coat with brown trousers and a black shirt. Beside him sat Luther West, a former basketball player, with dark skin and a bald head. He dressed in a dark outfit, appropriate for the conditions. He'd never met these people before, other than Barry, who he'd only spoken to for a few minutes about joining the resistance and Chris, who he kept locked up in a box for weeks. Across from him sat Chris Redfield, who was fortunate enough to escape capture whilst aboard the Arcadia. To his right sat Sheva Alomar, a slim dark skinned woman, with black hair tied back into a ponytail. No one in the group really knew who she was; she joined the resistance at an early stage, but didn't speak much apart from when scouting with teams. And the driver of this vehicle was none other than former S.T.A.R.S member, Barry Burton. A man entering his fifties, in red armour with short brown hair which was going grey and a neatly trimmed beard. Barry also served as the leader of the resistance movement against Umbrella and knew that recovering Alice was their top priority.

"Are you sure these co-ordinates are accurate?" Luther asked Leon.

"Of course" Leon replied bluntly.

"It's just, you're putting a lot of faith into one of Umbrella's spies" Luther retorted.

"I trust Ada"

"Why?"

"I believe she's changed"

"I think it's because her old employer is dead" Chris added.

"What would you know?" Leon growled. "You've only been with us for a couple of days!"

"I read her file. Doesn't seem like the type to have a completely selfless reason for doing something" Leon did not respond.

"You're doing this for your sister, right?" Luther asked Chris.

"And Alice" Chris replied. "But I know those bastards have kept Alice alive. Claire though" he fell silent.

"Don't worry" Sheva said with a smile. "They need her; they need her to get to Alice"

"Not sure if that should make me feel that much better" Chris chuckled awkwardly.

"What about him?" Luther gestured to Barry.

"You know I can hear you, right?" Barry called back.

"Oh, sorry"

"No problem. But I need to focus on this track, so, if we get out of this alive we'll sit down and have a nice long chat about why I'm here" Barry laughed to himself.

"The Umbrella Corporation killed my parents" Sheva said when silence had fallen. She looked at Luther with a small grin. "Not that you asked" she smirked.

"Sorry" Luther said awkwardly. The vehicle stopped abruptly.

"We're here" Barry said to the group. He opened the door and got out. The team drew their guns and followed.

Their feet crunched down on the fresh snow, they began walking, Barry carrying one of the few remaining GPS devices to find the exact location of the Umbrella facility.

"It could be a trap" Sheva said.

"Only one way to find out" Barry replied. They continued walking through the snow, their footprints almost instantly being filled by fresh snow. Barry stood at a control panel; the rest of the team looked around the area to ensure no one was coming. Barry entered a code the resistance was given by Ada Wong. The earth began to shake as something opened in front of the panel, an entrance to the Ashford facility. A large platform rose up to the entrance.

"So far no traps" Barry said. They stood on the platform and it began to move.

"So what's the plan?" Luther asked. "We just going to charge in and storm the place?"

"Two of us are going to go locate Alice and Ada" Barry told him. "The other three will go and find Excella Gionne"

"Who?"

"She runs Umbrella since Wesker died" Leon replied impatiently.

"Right, we get her, and we've basically got Umbrella on the ropes!" Barry said confidently.

"So this, Alice, what's so special about her?" Sheva asked.

"Her blood is the cure to this whole zombie problem" Leon answered.

"That explains why Umbrella wanted her so much" Chris replied, thinking about the Arcadia.

"I'll go and find Alice" Leon told them.

"Then I'm coming too!" Luther replied.

"Alright. Ada has a tracker on her, so getting to her won't be that difficult" Barry said. "But keep your communicators on, if things get out of hand, we may have to get out of here pretty damn quickly!"

"OK" Leon replied. "Let's go" he said to Luther.

"Right!" Luther replied and he followed Leon who removed a locator from his pocket.

"Well then, no use just standing around" Barry said with a smile. "Let's go find Excella!"


	4. Chapter 4- A Spy's Tale

**Chapter Four:**

**A Spy's Tale**

The beast nicknamed 'Mr X' approached them at a terrifying speed. It charged at them, throwing every car in its way into the nearby buildings. The buildings of Raccoon City were crashing and exploding around them.

"Aim for the head" Alice ordered. She turned and saw that Ada was gone. "Shit!" she exclaimed, and then a red car came racing down the road, Ada was in the driver's seat. She approached Alice, who jumped out of the way quickly. Ada jumped out of the car and it collided with Mr X and exploded, sending the lumbering beast back. Alice aimed a machine gun at it and fired, but it quickly regained its composure and was charging again. "Anymore bright ideas?" she asked.

"That head plan was a good one" Ada replied. The two began to fire at Mr X; he didn't seem affected by these attacks. He moved quickly and grabbed Alice. She struggled as he threw her in the air. He caught her again, which winded her and prepared to slam her off the ground.

"Alice!" Ada exclaimed and she drew a grapple gun from a holster and aimed it at Mr X's head. The grapple passed through it, stunning the beast, resulting in it releasing Alice from its grip. She fell onto the hard ground, but did not suffer any permanent damage. Ada moved towards Mr X as the grapple retracted. She quickly drew her pistol and Mr X began swinging its giant arms in an attempt to get Ada before she reached it, but the spy was already fixed on his back and began to fire on his neck. Now distracted, Alice was able to draw one of her sawed off shotguns which she aimed at the now damaged head of her foe. It grabbed Ada as Alice fired. Its head exploded as a result of the closeness of the shot aided by the damage already caused by Ada. Ada flipped out of its opening hand and landed on the ground in a crouching position. The headless corpse collapsed hard on the ground.

"Impressive" Alice smiled.

"Thanks…" Ada replied.

"So…is that all Umbrella's got?"

"Doubt it. That one seemed weaker than the others"

"Others?"

"This is not the first bio-weapon of this type. There are more. And they're stronger"

"Great!" Alice sighed, cocking her shotgun in the process. "We haven't heard from Excella in a while"

"Probably busy with the resistance members who have infiltrated the place.

"So, are we meeting them?"

"Yes, come on, we should get moving before Excella can throw something else at us" Ada said. But Alice did not move, instead she looked around the area. Until now she had completely forgotten where she was, or rather, what this place was meant to look like.

"Raccoon City. Where is all started" Alice sighed.

"Seems so long ago, doesn't it?" Ada replied. "Somehow, despite everything that was going on, it was simpler"

"Were you there?" Alice asked. Ada began to walk and Alice followed.

"I was. Though I was other wise occupied somewhere else. So I missed most of the city stuff"

"Helping-" Alice began.

"Wesker, yes"

"With what exactly?"

"He wanted me to recover a virus sample for himself; not for Umbrella. But I ran into some complications after the 'brilliant' doctor behind it accidently released the virus into the city. I think his name was Birkin"

"Are you telling me you were partly responsible for the crisis in Raccoon City?"

"No. Not at all! I am saying I was in the wrong place at the wrong time!" Ada replied. "However I got a sample and all Wesker seemed to do was inject himself with it. Guess I should have seen that coming"

"That sounds like Wesker" Alice replied.

"Yeah" Ada smiled. But it quickly vanished. "The guy had some God complex"

"I'm sure you would need an ego that big to run an organization like Umbrella. And no conscience, obviously" Alice joked. She didn't understand why, but she felt comfortable here. In Raccoon City, despite everything that had happened, despite the fact that the whole thing was just a lie created by Umbrella, she still felt safe. It was a strange feeling, one she hadn't felt for so long.

"I read your file Alice. Before I came to find you" Ada said suddenly. "You've lived some life"

"That's one way of putting it" Alice replied.

"You certainly made a lasting impression, especially when you killed half of Umbrella's board members"

"They had it coming" Alice smirked.

"And that business in the Hive. The archive footage recovered. It looks like you were pretty good before they made you a-"

"An experiment" Alice finished the sentence.

"I wasn't going to say that"

"But it's true; I was Umbrella's lab rat"

"Was?" repeated Excella's voice from the intercom. "You still belong to Umbrella, Project Alice. Shame about Mr X though" Alice noticed that Ada had brought them to a large metal door. She removed the key card again. The door opened and they entered a long metal corridor. Their feet made loud noises which echoed with each step, stealth certainly was not an option. But Alice did not hear any guards or security personnel, so it was likely a trap. She kept a firm grip on her gun. The corridor opened into a room filled with large cylinder containers with a strange liquid inside them. It was clearly a laboratory.

"The cloning facility" Ada said. "After the success of Isaacs' experiments, Umbrella made more places like this"

"Must have been hard getting supplies during an apocalypse" Alice replied.

"This was all made long before any of that" Ada told her. "This facility has existed since the founding of Umbrella and has been getting some form of upgrade every year"

"Not for long!" Alice assured her. Then something caught her attention. In one of the cylinders, floating in the strange, green liquid was someone she had not seen for a long time. It was Matt.


	5. Chapter 5- Guard Dogs

**Chapter Five:**

**Guard Dogs**

"This way!" Barry called as he opened another door to a laboratory. It was full of glass cylinders and strange Umbrella technology. Barry could not see what was inside most of the cylinders, but others had a strange, brown plant inside them.

"Is this what I think it is" Sheva said, approaching the cylinder.

"What?" Chris asked, confused.

"Las Plagas" Barry answered.

"I can't believe Umbrella is messing with this!" Sheva gasped. Chris turned to Barry.

"Are we in trouble?" he asked.

"This stuff is pretty unstable" Barry told him.

"In the wrong hands, yes" Excella said as she emerged from behind a door. She was panting, it was clear that she'd been running. "But in the hands of Umbrella, it will make the RIGHT people GODS!"

"Excella Gionne!" Sheva exclaimed her pistol aimed at the Umbrella CEO.

"Oh, you know my name. Wonderful" Excella grinned, her eyes glancing back at the door as she planned her escape.

"What are you doing here Excella?" Barry exclaimed his silver magnum also aimed at her. "What are you doing with Las Plagas?"

"We are improving this destroyed world my dear" Excella grinned.

"Do you even know what you're dealing with here?" Sheva exclaimed.

"We are dealing with the future! I don't think a pathetic little band of rebels like yourselves would understand"

"We have you cornered Excella, surrender, now!" Chris yelled.

"Tempting" Excella smiled. "But no" she removed a remote from a purse she was carrying and pressed a large red button, which filled the room with an ear piercing sound before quickly darting out of the room, seemingly unharmed. Chris, Sheva and Barry fell on their knees.

"Stop!" Sheva exclaimed, she got back up on her feet and began running towards the door, however something large jumped in her way, sending her back. She got up quickly and returned to Chris and Barry. The cylinders began to smash releasing large, muscular, red creatures on four legs.

"Shit!" Chris exclaimed. "Lickers!" Barry recognised them too and aimed his magnum at the Licker in front of the trio and fired, destroying the creature's head instantly. A long red tongue slid out of a Licker's mouth and wrapped itself around Barry's arm and began to drag him towards itself. Sheva drew her combat knife and quickly sliced off the creature's tongue. The Licker fell back as Chris opened fire on it. The Licker fell down dead on the ground, but others were exploding from their containers. They began crawling up the walls. Chris jumped over a table and drew his shotgun, a Licker jumped towards him and swiped at him with its long, sword like claw. He ducked but it caught part of his jacket and he fell to the ground. The Licker crashed into the wall. Chris grabbed a table and pulled himself up with his shotgun in hand, the Licker had recovered, its tongue shot out at Chris and he fired at it, resulting in the beast's head exploding. Chris turned and saw Barry and Sheva battling with three other Lickers, they looked tired. A Licker jumped through the air and Barry jumped into Sheva and the two fell to the ground. Barry pointed his magnum into the air and fired at the Licker's exposed heart. The impact of the shot sent the Licker flying into the ceiling, and the limp corpse of the creature fell onto another Licker. Barry stood up with Sheva.

"You two, get out of here!" he ordered.

"We're not going without you! The resistance needs you!" Sheva replied.

"Don't worry about me" Barry retorted. "I've seen my fair share of problems, but someone has to get Excella and you two are much faster than me!" he fired again, making a Licker stumble as the bullet blasted through its leg.

"We'll come back for you!" Chris assured him. He took Sheva's arm and the two travelled through the door Excella went through.

"Good luck!" Barry yelled over the sound of another bullet firing.

"We shouldn't have left him there" Sheva said.

"I didn't want to leave him either" Chris replied. "But we have to capture Excella!"

"You're…you're right" Sheva said with clear reluctance in her voice. The corridor was just a straight walk which ended in an elevator door. Chris pushed the button next to the door and Sheva kept her pistol aimed at the door. The doors slid open, but there was nothing on the other side and Chris and Sheva got in. Chris looked at the panel; there were only two buttons, an arrow pointing up and an arrow pointing down.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"She'll likely be trying to escape. I say we go up" Chris pressed the arrow pointing up and the elevator moved. It came to a stop and the two readied their guns.

"Observation deck" said a computerised voice.

"Get against the walls!" Chris ordered. Sheva did as she was told. The elevator doors opened and a sea of bullets filled the elevator. Chris counted from three on his fingers when the bullets finally stopped and took out a grenade. He removed the pin and threw it out the elevator door.

"Grenade!" exclaimed an Umbrella soldier who was silenced by the following explosion. Chris and Sheva ran out into the room. When the smoke cleared they found that the room was littered with parts of the Umbrella soldiers. There was another door at the end of this room.

"Let's just hope she's behind THIS door!" Chris sighed. He approached the door and kicked it open. Sheva followed behind him.

The room was large and circular and decorated like a study in a mansion. The wall was made entirely of glass. Chris could see that this was because it over looked the entire facility. There was a large leather chair in the centre of the room, turned to face the window. They heard Excella laugh from the chair.

"It's finished Excella! No more games!" Chris declared.

"Come with us!" Sheva added.

"I think not" Excella laughed. A shape appeared from the ceiling and kicked Chris through the doorway; he tumbled out into the other room. Sheva prepared herself but the figure was too quick and sent her tumbling into an expensive table. The table smashed and Sheva lay on the floor. Excella got out of the chair, gun in hand.

"You make these things so difficult, don't you?" she said angrily. "Everything was going FINE until YOU fools showed up!" Sheva looked at Excella, she looked manic. She aimed her gun, but Sheva was quicker and shot the CEO in the chest. She stumbled back as blood trickled down her white dress. Her eyes were wide and had a strange glow to them. Chris then soared through the air and crashed into Excella, sending the two through the centre of the observation window. Excella fell into the darkness, her cries getting quieter and quieter until. Silence. Chris was hanging onto the edge. Sheva ran to him. She grabbed his arm and helped him up.

"It's…Jill" he panted. Sheva turned and saw the blonde haired Jill Valentine, dressed in a purple jumpsuit; the top of it was unzipped, revealing a glowing red device on her chest. She had two machine guns in her hand.

"Targets Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar are to be terminated!" she said and she opened fire.

"Jill!" Chris cried. "Stop this!" He jumped out of the line of fire and ran at her, his hand going towards the device. Jill kicked him in the chest and sent him to the ground. Sheva jumped at her and kicked her in the face while in the air. Jill recovered quickly and grabbed Sheva and threw her into the wall. Chris got up quickly and swung his fist at her, trying to avoid hurting her too much as he knew she wasn't herself. Jill moved out of the way and tried to shoot him but he grabbed her arm and forced her to release one of the guns. She was able to flip back however and kicked Chris in the face while doing so. Sheva rose up with her knife and sliced at Jill's other arm. She was successful and Jill dropped the second gun. Chris rose up and grabbed Jill from behind. She struggled and kicked Sheva, causing Sheva to stumble back and fall.

"The device!" he yelled at Sheva. "Get it off her!" Sheva stood up quickly and wrapped her arm around it.

"No!" Jill exclaimed. "Don't!" she screamed as the wires of the device were pulled out of her body. A surge of electricity passed through Jill and Chris, who both cried out and fell. Sheva tossed the device aside and approached Chris.

"Chris!" Sheva said, worried.

"I'm…fine" Chris replied. He got up on his elbows and looked at Jill who was still lying on the ground, quivering. "Jill" he whispered. She gasped and shot up. She looked at Chris with wide eyes and then she embraced him.

"C-Chris" she panted, tears rolling down her face. "What have I done?"

"It's alright" Chris replied as he felt the familiar touch of a friend he thought he'd never see again. "You're safe now" he wrapped his arms around her as she began to sob.


	6. Chapter 6- The Proposal

**Chapter Six:**

**The Proposal**

Alice stood at the cylinder. Her eyes fixed on Matt. He wore nothing but a black pair of underwear and he was in the foetal position. It had been so long since she'd seen him. And even longer since she's seen him as an actual human and not a failed Umbrella experiment sent out into the city to murder S.T.A.R.S members.

"Matt" she gasped, putting her hand on the glass. She didn't notice that she was starting to cry.

"Alice" Ada began. "That isn't Matt! It is just a clone!"

"I-I know" Alice wiped a tear away. "But he's here. He's alive"

"No he isn't Alice. I'm sorry. Matt is dead! This is nothing but a clone"

"Do not listen to her" Excella said. Alice and Ada looked in the direction of the source of the voice. She was looking down at them in a control room, Jill was at her left side and Alice was sure that it was Rain. Dressed in a black Umbrella uniform.

"He is a clone!" Ada yelled, Alice looked back at Matt in the cylinder.

"Think about it Alice" Excella smiled. "We are gods here! This facility has the resources to perfectly replicate a new world for you AND him Alice. A paradise for you. And all you have to do, is give us samples of your blood" Alice did not reply. "You know it is true, you saw New York and Raccoon City!"

"She isn't your guinea pig Excella!"

"But she is useful to Umbrella. With samples of her blood, who knows what we can achieve!" Excella retorted. "Dr. Isaacs and Albert Wesker believed they were the ones who would rule the world, but we know better. They were fools. But together Alice. Together we can restore order. We will rebuild" Ada looked at Alice. Alice closed her eyes and exhaled.

"This is NOT Matt!" Alice growled, she turned around and kicked the cylinder, breaking it and allowing the strange liquid to flow out, Excella gasped. "You killed him. Your company took him and turned him into a monster" she drew her sawed off shotgun and Excella's eyes widened. "You allowed the virus to escape into Raccoon City. You murdered my friends. You turned me into an experiment. You cloned me and then kidnapped my friends and you think I would work with you?" Alice exclaimed.

"We…we are only looking out for the rest of the world Alice!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't have destroyed it!" she fired and coins shot from the barrel towards Excella, smashing the glass and showering the three women in glass. Excella fell back and avoided most of the attack.

"Kill them!" she screeched. Jill and Rain jumped out the smashed window. Jill ran towards Alice who jumped over her and kicked her in the back. Jill punched Alice and as a result Alice dropped her gun. Ada knew it would be best for her to fight Rain. Jill moved quickly and was able to avoid most of Alice's attacks, as Alice was still trying to be careful, she did not want to hurt her old friend.

Ada jumped over Rain, with a knife in hand and shoved it into her back. Rain smiled as she withdrew the knife and tossed it, however Ada back flipped out of the way. The knife pierced the wall. She then kicked Rain in the neck; she felt her neck snap upon impact. Ada backed away, waiting for Rain to fall, but she didn't, she simply readjusted her neck. A smile crawled across her face which seemed paler. Ada knew what she was dealing with.

"Las Plagas!" she gasped.

"Yep" Rain replied with a grin and she punched Ada in the stomach, winding her.

Alice ducked, avoiding a punch from Jill, Alice tried punching her in the stomach, but Jill jumped over Alice and kicked her in the shin. Alice cried out as Jill grabbed her and flipped her over. She brought her foot down; aiming for Alice's neck, but Alice rolled out of the way in time and managed to swipe her foot across Jill's and knock her down. Jill fell down hard on the floor. She quickly got up and started attacking again.

"Jill, stop!" Alice pleaded. Jill tried to punch Alice but she grabbed her arm and flipped her down again.

Ada knew taking Rain head on was a foolish task, so she jumped over her and took out her pistol. Rain turned slowly, smiling.

"It's hopeless" she smiled. Ada started firing. The bullets seemed to be doing nothing. Rain grabbed a table and threw it across the room. Ada fired at her head which made her stagger and then she kicked her and she toppled into an empty cylinder. Ada ran to Alice and Jill. Jill was now staring at them, panting.

"Jill, it's me, it's Alice! Jill, remember, Raccoon City!"

"Raccoon…City" Jill repeated. She looked away from them.

"Remember Carlos, Payton. Angela!" Jill muttered the names back to herself. There was a strange buzzing and she cried out. Suddenly she grabbed the top of her jumpsuit and pulled it open. Alice then saw the glowing red device on her chest. It was the same as what was on Claire's chest when she found her in Alaska. Alice turned to Ada. "We need to get that off her!" she told her.

"Jill!" Excella exclaimed. Jill glared at them before running passed the two of them and returning to Excella. "You made your choice Project Alice" she said. "Rain, finish them off!" Excella and Jill left through the elevator as Rain stood up from the cylinder shrapnel. Her body was damaged; Ada knew she'd have to inject herself again soon. So at this moment she was weak. She stumbled briefly before charging at Ada. Ada was caught off guard and was thrown across the room into a shelf filled with research papers. Alice began to shoot at Rain, making her stumble with each shot. She reached into her own holster and withdrew her own pistol and aimed it at Alice. But then, in the blink of an eye, most of her head exploded, and Alice was showered in coins. Alice closed her eyes. Rain's body fell to the ground in a pool of blood. Alice opened her eyes again and saw the clone of Matt, shotgun in hand.

"It looked like you needed help" he said with a smile. Alice glared at him.

"You're not Matt" she replied, her gun aimed at him. "You're just another Umbrella clone!"

"I know that" the clone replied. "But I still want to help you. Ada limped over to Alice and Matt.

"W-we're close to the rendezvous point" Ada winched.

"What about Excella?" Alice asked.

"Someone is going after her. She isn't our problem"

"What about Jill and Claire?"

"We have our priorities Alice! The resistance will find your friends!" Ada said angrily. "Now come on!"

* * *

I hate this chapter and apologise for it...


	7. Chapter 7- Excella Gionne

**Chapter Seven:**

**Excella Gionne**

Leon and Luther entered a long, wide corridor. Leon removed his GPS device and looked at the screen.

"We're close to Ada and Alice" he informed Luther.

"Good" Luther replied, looking around them. They reached the end of the corridor and pushed the door open. They stepped out into a circular room with a large Umbrella logo on the ceiling and floor.

"Where is everyone?" Leon asked, sounding frustrated. "Why are there no guards?"

"Maybe they're dead?" Luther suggested. "Or we got lucky?"

"Luck has nothing to do with it" Leon replied. The room seemed empty and because of that he did not understand what purpose it served. Suddenly there was a female scream above them, Leon pointed his gun in the direction of the scream as a woman in a blood soaked white dress came crashing down, landing in the centre of the chamber.

"Jesus!" Luther exclaimed. "Who the hell is she?"

"My guess is, Excella Gionne" Leon replied.

"Well I don't think we'll be capturing her" Luther replied. Just as he finished talking, Excella stood up.

"Shit!" Leon aimed his gun at her.

"I was to be a…goddess!" Excella exclaimed as she withdrew a syringe which contained a strange copper coloured liquid.

"What the HELL is that?" Leon yelled, preparing to fire.

"It is what…all our research has been working towards!" she replied and she shoved the syringe into her neck. "This is UROBOROS!" she cried and she fell to her knees.

Without hesitation Luther began to open fire. Excella fell onto her back, she was still.

"Didn't seem to do you much good, did it?" but Excella stood up, her eyes now red. Her skin rippling. Something was moving underneath it.

"No…what's happening?" she yelled as tentacles began to burst from her fingers, Leon and Luther started shooting, trying to stop this horrifying transformation. Excella's screams filled the chamber as the tentacles kept bursting out of her body. One large tentacles smashed open the wall to the right and infected began to move into the room.

"Jesus!" Leon exclaimed as he turned his attention from Excella's grotesque transformation and started shooting at the infected, who were marching slowly. He soon discovered just why the beast that was once Excella destroyed the wall as smaller tentacles began to pierce the bodies of the infected and dragged them towards the main mass of tentacles. It let out a roar and was now towering over Leon and Luther. A large, glowing, orange orb appeared at the top of the creature; Leon assumed that this acted as its brain.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Luther exclaimed.

"Run!" Leon yelled. The two turned and ran to the door at the end of the room, the creature's tentacles smashing the room around them. Flooding the chamber with the infected.

"She's going to bring the whole place down!" Luther yelled. "She'll kill all of us!" the entered a room full of vehicles.

"This could be useful" Leon said, and he almost smiled. There was a military vehicle with a large Gatling gun attached to the main body of it. The two approached it.

Chris and Sheva sat with Jill who was still weak from the device.

"We need to get her out of here!" Chris told Sheva.

"No" Jill gasped.

"What?" Chris looked at her confused. Sheva shared the same confusion.

"T-the elevator" Jill panted. "It will take you to a hidden heliport; I can get there…myself. But you have to help Alice!"

"Jill! I can't just leave you!" Chris replied. "I-I've already done that"

"You can't blame yourself for what happened" Jill replied in a low voice.

"How can I not?"

"Chris…that is in the past now!" Jill told him. "There is no point dwelling on it!" the trio heard a horrific roar. Jill managed to get herself up and Sheva and Chris looked out the shattered window to see a horrific mass of tentacles with a large, orange orb on the top of it. "No!" Jill exclaimed with what seemed like new found strength.

"What is that?" Sheva asked.

"Excella" Jill replied. "She's been injecting herself with an experimental serum called Uroboros. But it was horrifically unstable, and even with the small doses she was taking, it was still having horrific results on her body" Jill placed her hand on her chest and cringed. "She must have taken the whole syringe!" they looked as the creature began flailing its tentacles, smashing the walls around it.

"She'll destroy this building and flood the place!" Sheva exclaimed.

"There's a rocket launcher" Jill told the two. "In the helicopter. Come on!" the creature roared again, sounding wounded. The trio looked again and saw a military vehicle, with a gun attached to it, firing at the creature.

"That's Leon and Luther!" Sheva exclaimed.

"They won't be able to kill it" Chris said. Jill moved and sat in Excella's chair and brought a microphone to her mouth.

"Leon, Luther, focus on its tentacles. Keep it distracted, we're finding a way to kill it!" the fire from the vehicle became more rapid and concentrated. "Let's go" she rose from the chair, picked up one of her machine guns and began limping towards the elevator door. Chris grabbed her and helped her walk, Sheva following closely behind them.

Luther drove the vehicle as Leon manned the gun. They drove back into the direction of Excella. It was much larger now, with a lot more tentacles.

"If this thing gets any bigger it's gonna bring the roof down on our heads!" Luther yelled to Leon. Leon began firing at the infected, reducing them to bloody piles, hoping that Excella could now assimilate them like the others. He turned his attention to Excella and opened fire on the great beast. It roared and brought a tentacle crashing down, narrowly avoiding them. The vehicle spun and Luther swore loudly. Leon stumbled but managed to regain his footing and returned to the gun and fired on the main body of the creature and watched as large pieces of it fell onto the ground and continued wriggling. Puddles of the creature's black blood was falling on the vehicle.

"We have to hit the head!" Leon yelled.

"How the hell are we going to do that?" Luther yelled back. The puddles of blood then began to move and became smaller versions of the main creature. "Damn it!" Leon exclaimed as he moved away from the main gun and drew his pistol. He started firing at the small creatures, and stomping on other ones.

"Leon, Luther, focus on its tentacles. Keep it distracted, we're finding a way to kill it!" said a female voice on the intercom.

"Who was that?" Luther asked.

"No idea. But she seems to know what she's talking about" Leon replied as he returned to the Gatling gun. He did as he was told and shot the tentacles, which began dissolving and retreating back into the main body. It roared again in pain and more tentacles shot of it.

"Whoever she is! She better hurry!" Luther yelled.

The journey was longer than Chris had expected, he had no idea where he was going to end up. He was just sure that they were no longer in the underwater facility. The elevator doors opened to reveal the snowy Alaskan mountains. The trio stepped out onto the helipad. They were instantly hit with the cold air. Umbrella soldiers were waiting for them.

"S-stand down!" Jill ordered, hoping she still had some authority over them. Though without the device, she highly doubted it.

"Our orders are to terminate all intruders. Including traitor, Jill Valentine!" said a clone of Rain, who stepped out from among the soldiers. The soldiers aimed their guns.

"I am sick of clones!" Jill sighed. She lifted her machine gun quickly and started shooting the clone. Sheva and Chris moved in two opposite directions, catching the Umbrella soldiers off guard. Rain fired and Jill narrowly avoided her own death. The clone moved forward, tossing the gun aside. Jill emptied the last of her ammunition on three Umbrella soldiers. She tossed the empty gun at Rain, who caught it and threw it back at Jill, it hit her in the chest and she fell against the elevator door. Rain charged at her, fist ready. She moved her arm quickly, but Jill was faster. She ducked as the fist penetrated the metal door of the elevator. Jill removed a combat knife and drove it into the clone's leg. Rain growled as she pulled it out.

The Umbrella soldiers lay dead as Sheva removed her Hydra shotgun and fired at Rain. It hit Rain in the back, and she let out a wounded noise. Her head turned an unnatural amount.

"You'll regret that" she grinned and turned towards Sheva, she began to run, but Jill caught the back of her black ponytail and pulled her back. Rain elbowed Jill in the face and threw her against the wall. "You can't stop Umbrella!" Rain told them, Jill reached for the gun Rain threw away but Rain slammed her boot down on Jill's hand and then kicked her in the face. Jill screamed.

"Jill!" Chris yelled. He ran at Rain and wrapped his hand around her muscular neck.

"Chris Redfield" Rain smiled. "Shouldn't you be looking for your sister?" Chris tightened his grip. "Or do you already know?" Fuelled by anger, he used all his strength to throw her off the side of the helipad. She grabbed onto the side of the platform. Chris grabbed Jill. "Are you OK?" he asked. He could not disguise his worry.

"I'm…fine" Jill cringed. Rain tried pulling herself up but Sheva took out her pistol and fired at her. In an attempt to avoid the bullet, Rain lost her grip and was sent hurtling to her death.

"It's done" Sheva sighed. She ran to the helicopter and removed the rocket launcher.

"What did she mean about Claire?" Chris asked.

"She was trying to get you angry" Jill replied.

"Well, it worked" Chris sighed.

"Don't worry" Jill smiled. "She's safe. And we're going to get her out of here!"

"We're running out of fuel!" Luther told Leon.

"Then we'll just have to pray that she gets here on time" Leon replied, still concentrating on the tentacles. However that was getting increasingly difficult as the creature kept growing more and more. The car came to an abrupt stop and a tentacle went swinging towards it, Luther and Leon jumped out as the car crashed into the wall. The two removed guns, Leon held a shotgun and Luther, an assault rifle. The small creatures that formed from the blood of the creature were sliding towards them. Luther wasted a lot of ammo killing them. A tentacle wrapped around him and pulled him up. He heard Leon yell and the sound of gunfire. He rose up into the air as another tentacle wrapped around his leg. His scream filled the chamber as he was ripped in half.

Leon watched helplessly as his fellow resistance member was ruthlessly murdered. A tentacle went for him but he shot it and watched it wiggle away. Then, in a matter of second a rocket flew through the air and collided with the orange orb. Excella cried out, a mix between the beast's own voice and a part of Excella's, blood rained down on Leon as the creatures tentacles flailed wildly in every direction until, it slumped over. Dead.

Ada, Matt and Alice left the chamber where they fought Rain and Jill and made their way to the rendezvous point.

"I remember everything" Matt said to Alice.

"That doesn't make you him" she replied.

"I know, but he is dead Alice" he retorted. "Why can't you, start over?"

"Let's just say, I haven't had the best luck with clones" Alice told him. The room they were in shook and a roar was heard.

"Leon, Luther, focus on its tentacles. Keep it distracted, we're finding a way to kill it!" yelled Jill on the intercom.

"Sounds like your friend lost her device" Ada said.

"And Luther is alive!" Alice exclaimed.

"Luther West?" Ada replied.

"Yes"

"The basketball player?" Matt asked, confused.

"Yes him!"

"Well, that is interesting" Ada said, though she didn't sound interested at all. The came to a stop. At a door with the Umbrella logo on the centre of it. "Here were are" she removed the keycard and placed it in the slot, the door slid open and they walked in.

The room was enormous and completely white. Like most rooms in the facility the Umbrella logo was plastered around it. The tiles on the floor were shaped like a hexagon. The trio moved further into the chamber and Alice suddenly stopped.

"No" she gasped.

"Surprised?" Albert Wesker smiled.


	8. Chapter 8- Self Destruction

**Chapter Eight:**

**Self Destruction**

Alice turned to Ada.

"Y-you knew?" she gasped.

"Of course she knew" Wesker replied with a grin. Alice faced him. "After all she is my best operative" Ada did not speak.

"How did you survive?" Alice asked.

"It was quite simple really" Wesker's grin widened. "Once I was aware of the bomb you had so carefully planted, I quickly made my escape. Using the speed abilities given to me by the T-Virus"

"I should have known" Alice sighed. Wesker chuckled.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you found me again Alice. That was inevitable, so I made sure I was ready for you this time"

"You're an unstable monster Wesker!" Alice growled, raising her gun, Ada raised her own weapon quickly.

"Drop it" Ada growled. Alice could not help but feel as though history was repeating itself. She put her gun down at her feet.

"You've been a thorn in our side for too long Alice" Wesker rose from his chair. "Though I admit, I underestimated you the last time we fought. As well as your friends" he approached his chair and pressed a button, a glass cylinder rose from the ground, containing Claire Redfield.

"Claire!" Alice gasped.

"It was a shame that we were unable to capture Chris" Wesker grinned. "I would love to complete my collection. And having that pest out of the way wouldn't hurt either" Suddenly Matt fired; Wesker moved quickly and dodged it. Ada spun and kicked Matt in the chest, sending him hurtling across the chamber. She ran at him and he fired again, she leaped into the air, he stood up but she kicked him again, knocking him to the ground and she jumped down, bringing her elbow down on his bare stomach, winding him. He dropped the gun and lay on the ground, gasping for breath. Wesker chuckled.

"What is the point in all of this?" Alice asked desperately trying to avoid looking at Matt writhing on the ground. She couldn't show weakness, not now, not in front of _him. _"The world is nothing now thanks to your corporation! There's no reason to keep doing this"

"And yet there are still those who seek to destroy us" Wesker replied. "The Umbrella Corporation is simply trying to purify the mass population Alice. We will create a Utopia on this ruined planet. Bring order back to the chaos caused by Doctor Isaacs so very long ago"

"And you will rule over them? Like the god you think you are!" Alice stepped forward.

"Naturally" Wesker grinned.

"And what about that woman?" Alice asked. "Will she be your 'goddess'?"

"Excella?" Wesker asked. "Merely an expendable pawn"  
"Of course" Alice sighed. "I forgot you didn't care much for loyalty"

"She was useful…to an extent. After all, she organised the attack on the Arcadia" that grin made Alice want to vomit. The smug bastard.

"I stopped you once before" Alice glared at Ada. "Maybe your last henchman wasn't as impressive" she looked back at Wesker. "But I still blew your brains out all over the Arcadia!"

"You need not remind me" Wesker rubbed the back of his head. "Some scars do not fade Alice"

"Well you're about to get a whole lot more!" Alice jumped into the air and successfully kicked Wesker in the face. He stumbled and she punched him several times in the stomach, however she didn't know if she was doing that much damage to him. The grin remained on his face as he grabbed Alice around the neck and threw her through his chair. She gasped from the pain. Wesker laughed.

"What could you achieve at this point Alice?" he asked. "The world is nothing, you aren't saving anyone! Umbrella can make this world better; we're not destroying the world Alice. We're saving it!"

"…we both know that's bullshit Wesker!" Alice spat. He picked her up again. He tilted his head slightly as a bullet passed through him, Alice was dropped and Wesker turned. His smile faded as he saw Ada, standing at the door with Leon, Chris, Jill and Sheva. Jill held a pistol in her hand; it was obvious she was the one who fired.

"So. The gang's all here" his grin returned.

"You're finished Wesker!" Chris yelled.

"You can't escape" Sheva exclaimed. "The resistance has you!"

"The resistance?" Wesker chuckled. Securing his glasses "You mean a gang of worthless scavengers? You're nothing, in this mission alone you lost one of your members and your supposed leader" he looked at Ada. "And of course you were a double agent, I should have known"

"These things happen" Ada shrugged. Something else caught Chris' attention.

"Claire!" he exclaimed. He ran to the tube which held his sister. Wesker did not yet attack.

"She's perfectly safe Chris" Wesker said, not hiding the distain in his voice.

"You're done!" Jill exclaimed.

"So the puppet speaks" Wesker turned to Jill.

"Leave her alone!" Alice growled as she stood up. "You've done enough"

"She got what she deserved. She murdered some of Umbrella's finest officers; it was only fair that she served us to pay back the damage" he stepped towards a control panel. "I'm afraid I no longer have time to play with you" he pressed a green button and a platform rose in the centre of the room. There was a large container resting on the platform. "You'll remember this one Alice" Wesker grinned as the container opened. A large creature with grey skin emerged. It's right hand was large and covered in spikes.

"Doctor Isaacs!" Alice gasped.

"Better!" Wesker exclaimed. "This is the Tyrant in it's purest form. The living embodiment of the T-Virus. It is virtually indestructible!"

"That will just make it more impressive when we destroy it!" Leon smirked.

"Destroy them!" Wesker ordered as he used his speed to run across the chamber.

"Deal with that!" Alice yelled, the Tyrant moved towards the group who silently agreed with Alice. She picked up her shotgun and started pursuing Wesker. The Tyrant focused it's attention on the team. It suddenly ran at them, they moved out of the way and each fired at the creature. However their bullets seemed to do no damage. It spun and attacked with it's grotesque right hand. Flailing it around. A sharp spike pierced Sheva's shoulder and she fell back, firing her pistol at the Tyrant's head in the process. Ada climbed up the Tyrant's back, a grenade in her hand, and she rammed it into the Tyrant's head. She tried to grab the pin as she dismounted the beast but it grabbed her.

"Ada!" Leon yelled, he fired repeatedly at the creature's hand, but it didn't budge. Ada could feel her ribs being crushed under the pressure of the creature's powerful grip.

"L-Leon" she gasped and helplessly tried to free herself, but then, with on strong crunch, her ribs were shattered and Ada Wong's limp body fell from the Tyrant's hand. Leon screamed in a fit of anger and fired at the grenade imbedded in the creature's head, hoping that it would go off and kill it. The Tyrant moved it's arm angrily and knocked Leon across the room.

Chris ran to the control panel to release his sister, not taking the carnage into account. He was so oblivious to it that he hadn't even notice Ada's brutal murder. He released Claire from her prison and ran to her.

"C-Chris?" Claire asked in disbelief.

"Claire, you have to get out of here" Chris told her, as he planned to join the fight.

"I have to help" Claire replied.

"You're too weak!"

"No I'm not!" Claire replied angrily this time. "I want to help. And you won't stop me Chris" she stood up.

"Fine" Chris knew he couldn't talk her out of it and handed her one of his pistols.

"So, what are we dealing with?" Claire asked.

"Something 'virtually indestructible'" Chris told her.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall" Claire said with a smile. The Redfields moved quickly and joined the fight.

"Shoot the grenade!" Sheva told them. Chris saw Ada on the ground.

"Jesus!" he exclaimed.

"Let's not make her death pointless!" Jill said, opening fire on the beast. It was stumbling backwards due to the heavy amount of fire it was receiving. But it soon recovered and charged, grabbing Jill.

Alice ran out of the chamber after Wesker. The corridor was narrow and it was easy to follow him, even with his enhanced speed. Alice was worried; she did not know what she was going to do once she caught up with him. He seemed stronger than before and she was so much weaker. She reached a flight of stairs; Wesker had clearly already ascended them. She stopped briefly to catch her breath. She charged up the stairs, her weapon cocked and ready. She reached a closed door and kicked it open. The door led to the top of the facility. Wesker was waiting at the side of the door and threw his fist at Alice, however she knew this was coming and was able to roll out of the way before taking any damage. She fired at him and he recoiled. The wounds quickly faded and that smug grin returned. Alice fired again but Wesker dodged it and ran to her, he grabbed the gun and forced it out of her hand. He kicked her into to top of an air duct and she groaned in pain.

"You insignificant little worm!" Wesker growled. Alice was still rolling on the ground, or so Wesker thought. She was actually drawing a pistol, as he soon learned when she quickly got back up and fired, the bullet piercing Wesker's eye. He screamed and threw his glasses to the ground. He covered his eyes and held his head. Now Alice was the one grinning. Wesker looked up at her and she watched in horror as the eye healed itself within Wesker's eye socket. "You're going to have to do better than that!" he lunged at her and she leaped out of the way. He threw several punches at her and she retaliated with her own strikes. She dodged them rather well and could see Wesker needed to absorb someone to gain more power. He'd sustained too much damage and it was showing in his battle performance. He was getting slower and clumsier, allowing Alice some extra hits. Suddenly Wesker brought his elbow into Alice's stomach and grabbed her by the head while she was weakened. In second he was able to slam her face into the ground, breaking some of her teeth and then threw her across the roof of the facility. He moved quickly to her and started to kick her and she cried out, the pain was unbearable. "If only you had cooperated!" Wesker yelled maniacally. "If only you'd abandoned this FOOLISH crusade of yours, but now, now you will die here, you pathetic child!" there was a sound in the background but Alice could not hear it over the sound of her own pained screams. The senseless beating suddenly stopped as a shot was fired. Alice did her best to look up and saw that most of Wesker's face was missing. He collapsed beside her and the next thing Alice saw was a kind faced, bearded man with a large, silver magnum in his hand.

"Sorry I'm late" he said with a heart warming grin.


	9. Chapter 9- The Escape and Epilogue

Chapter NineThe Escape.

"Project Alice I presume?" the bearded man said with a grin as he helped Alice up.

"It's…just Alice" Alice winced, still recovering from her battle with Wesker.

"Fair enough" he smiled. He held out his hand. "Name's Barry Burton" he said with a grin and Alice shook his hand. "I was leading this rescue mission, though I admit, it didn't go as well as I had planned" he shrugged as he returned his silver Magnum to its holster. "What matters is you're safe now" Alice stumbled and fell onto Barry.

"I…I can't go on" Alice gasped. "He…" she fell to the ground. Barry got down on his knees beside her.

"I'm sorry Alice" he said with a genuine look of regret upon his aged face. She felt him stick a needle into her arm.

"W-what are you doing?" she yelled. She was feeling herself getting stronger, and she knew something bad had happened.

"It's a sample of the T-Virus…you need it!"

"W-where the hell did you get that?" she screamed.

"Not important" Alice felt the strange sensation of bones repairing, she was regenerating, it felt good, but now she was bonding with the T-Virus once more.

"Why did you do this?"

"You cannot deny that you needed it Alice, you would never have recovered otherwise!" Barry urged. "We need your abilities to finally destroy Umbrella!"

"Y-you're using me!" Alice growled. "What makes you any better than Wesker and Umbrella?"

"Unlike Umbrella Alice, I am sorry for what I've done. But I assure you, when all this is done, we will cure you"

"I could kill you"

"Then do it, then help your friends destroy the organisation that has ruined this planet!" Alice was no better than Wesker now, she was once again an abomination. But Barry was right. At least she could use her returned powers to assist in the battle with Umbrella. She stood up feeling much stronger.

"We need to get out of here. We have to find the others!"

"Agreed" Alice looked behind Barry, the ground was empty apart from several blood stains.

"Shit!" she exclaimed. Barry turned to see what she was looking at. Moments later they heard a noise and watched as one of Umbrella's helicopters rose into the air, no doubt containing Wesker. Alice withdrew a pistol and began firing, but it was no use. Barry fired several shots from his magnum, but again it was a hopeless effort and Wesker was able to escape.

"Looks like we'll have to deal with Wesker later"

"No!" she cried. "We have to stop him now!" she wasn't sure why she had become so fuelled by vengeance but suddenly she no longer cared for the team. She knew it was due to the T Virus and she could not fight it. "You have a helicopter, we can follow him!"

"Alice, it's too late, we have to leave"

"No it's not" Alice replied. "If we defeat Wesker now, then it's all over!"

"Alice he's gone" this was a fact that Alice had to reluctantly accept.

Jill struggled in the Tyrant's hand, her weapon had fallen to the ground.

"H-help!" she gasped, not wishing to share the same fate as Ada Wong. She cried out as the beast tightened its grip. Sheva tried to shoot the Tyrant, however her wound prevented her from doing this. Chris and Claire fired at once, damaging the creature's eye and it dropped Jill. Chris ran to her and got down on his knees beside her. The Tyrant began to swing his mutated arm around blindly, Chris lifted Jill and carried her from the beast.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm…fine" Jill replied. "I just need my gun" she ran to her machine gun and lifted it, preparing for the battle to resume.

"Look out!" Sheva groaned as the Tyrant's massive arm came crashing towards Jill. Jill ducked and avoided severe damage.

"It's regenerating!" Leon yelled, the Tyrant's eye was beginning to repair itself and Leon emptied his handgun on the creature. The beast roared and without hesitation ran at Leon, its sharp claws pointing at him from its mutilated arm. Leon was busy switching to another gun to fully take into account what was happening. However, before the beast could make contact, Chris had successfully leaped into the air and moved Leon out of the way, causing the Tyrant to get its arm stuck in the wall. Claire took advantage of this opportunity and used the last of her ammunition to fire directly at the Tyrant's head. Matt stood up and was able to help Sheva get away from the creature before the grenade exploded. The entire top half exploded, spraying the group in the Tyrant's blood. Its legs collapsed onto the ground, leaving the giant arm embedded within the wall.

"Ada!" Leon ran to the mangled corpse of the former spy and held her in his arms. Chris placed his hand on Leon's shoulder.

"I'm sorry" Chris said in a low tone. "She will be missed" he turned to his sister. "We couldn't have done this without her" Leon could not help but shed a few tears, but he was able to hold most of them back. The sound of footsteps was heard and the group turned to see Alice and Barry.

"Alice!" Matt exclaimed and he ran to her and embraced her. "I'm glad you're alright"

"Barry!" Chris gasped at the site of the resistance leader. "I thought those things"

"It's going to take a lot more than a few B. to put Barry Burton down" Barry laughed. Leon stood up.

"Luther and Ada are dead" Alice looked at him with a stunned expression.

"W-what?" she couldn't believe what she'd heard.

"That" Leon gestured to the remains of the Tyrant. "That thing killed Ada. And Luther" he paused for a moment. "You don't want to know what happened to him"

"My god" Alice stood still and didn't say anything.

"Barry, can you get us out of here?" Chris asked.

"Yes. I've got a helicopter ready, it should do" Barry answered.

"Good" Chris turned to see Claire supporting Sheva and Leon carrying Ada.

"She deserves to be laid to rest" Leon retorted to an unsaid argument.

"That is the least she deserves" Barry sighed, disappointed by the amount of casualties brought about by this mission.

"Let's go" Alice ordered. The group made their way out of the chamber, leaving the horror behind.

They entered the large helicopter which Barry had stolen from a secret Umbrella heliport. It was easily able to hold each member of the group, with Ada being laid carefully down on the helicopter floor.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked Sheva as Sheva was helped into the helicopter.

"Yeah, I've endured worse" Sheva said with a grin. Alice helped Jill in afterwards, making her the last person to enter.

"What happened to Wesker?" Jill asked Alice.

"Got away" Alice sighed.

"He'll be off to The Spire then" Leon groaned, looking down on Ada's still form.

"The Spire?" Alice repeated, sounding confused.

"Umbrella's last stronghold, its primary base of operations" Leon explained.

"Then that's where we're heading" Alice said with confidence.

"I was hoping you'd say that" Claire said with a grin.

"Not yet!" Barry called from the pilot's seat. "We have to regroup and get supplies, especially for an attack of this size"

"Right" Alice agreed.

"Then we'll show Umbrella why they cannot mess with us!" Chris laughed. Alice felt excited, when all this was done Umbrella would be finished and the world could rebuild. She could go back to a normal life.

**Epilogue**

Wesker sat in his chair in the main command centre of The Spire. Umbrella's greatest facility. His wounds were being tended to with a new serum being administrated to his system. It was the G Virus, which was supposed to be superior to the T Virus. Wesker could feel himself becoming stronger and he looked forward to his next encounter with Alice where he would at last defeat her. The door to his chamber opened and a woman entered. Her raven hair cut was in a bob style and she wore a suit with an elegant red scarf.

"How are you feeling Albert?" she asked with a devilish grin.

"Excellent. Birkin's serum has improved my regenerative abilities tenfold!"

"I'm glad to hear that" the woman smiled. "And what of Excella's little project?"

"Uroboros will have its use soon. It is the closet we have come to fully taming these beasts" he smiled. "With some of your tweaking, we may be able to create our own army of unstoppable super soldiers!"

"Then I will get back to work" the woman smiled. She made her way towards the door before turning back to Wesker. "When will she be coming?"

"When it is most inconvenient to us" Wesker smiled. "She always does"

"Project Alice must be terminated" the woman urged.

"I assure you. When I am done with her, she shall be begging for termination" Wesker chuckled as the woman left the chamber. The final steps in Umbrella's ultimate plan had begun and not even this new resistance threat could stop them.


End file.
